Personal Bodyguard
by RandomGhostie
Summary: Well, it's been nine years since then and we're in High School now, I never thought I'd be friends with him after that incident. But somehow, we just clicked. Crenny One shot.


I'd known Kenny McCormick since I was in Kindergarten, he was the boy who always got killed and was friends with a fat boy, a Jew and the guy who pukes on his girlfriend. They all decided one day, Hey, let's go get that guy who likes a nice boring life style, convince him to part with his birthday money and use it to make more money! Well let's just say I ended up in fucking Peru with those assholes.

Well, it's been nine years since then and we're in High School now, I never thought I'd be friends with him after that incident. But somehow, we just _clicked_; weird or what? I first properly began to talk to the blonde boy just a few months ago; it was at Starks Pond on a cold Friday evening.

Everyone had gone to Clyde's part where girls and boys from all years would go to get drink, have sex and party hard. But that isn't my scene, I prefer to sit alone and watch the clouds slowly cover the sky as the clean white snows delectably falls to the ground making a white blanket to rest my head on. Kenny is one of the most popular boys in the whole school, he sticks by the motto 'bang and run', as many girls _and _boys now know, the popular guys love him though.

One girl heartbroken because of Kenny, she will need a shoulder to cry on and in comes the jocks to lend a helping hand and they get some too. Everyone loves him; he ditched the orange parker for skinny fitting clothes he borrows of friends, the weird thing is though I found that jacket the other day, and there I sat holding it close to my body as the cold swept past brushing against any bare skin that was on show. At the time, I didn't know why I was so attached to it, I looked out to the murky blue water and sighed as sudden drunken laughed filled me ears. Wondering what it was, I turned around and looked to a staggering figure holding an empty beer bottle that casted a green shadow on the white surface below. As they got closer, I looked at the dirty blonde hair, stick thin figure and the baby blue eyes dimmed by the alcohol he had consumed.

It was Kenny Mccormick, drunk and staggering towards me with a goofy grin on his lips. I slowly got up and look to the slightly taller boy, as he looked at me his pace quickened and the grin became wider as me literally threw himself onto me. I grabbed his arms with wide eyes holding him away smelling the alcohol and cigarettes on his breath.

"What the fuck dude?" I shouted, now holding him at arm's length as he tried to pull me close to him, no way was I going to let a drunken Kenny Mccormick groap me in the middle of the night outside in the freezing cold. And then, there and then, he fell asleep. What the hell was I meant to do, leave him here? Nah, I did the gentleman thing or whatever and carried him back to my place, letting him sleep in my bed for the night. I had to sleep on the floor that night, worst night sleep ever. But as I woke up in the morning, I sat up and looked at his cute little sleeping face and felt... weird. Like something was in my stomach and wanted to jump out or something, but I shrugged it off as hunger and woke the sleeping boy.

After explaining to him what happened and feeding him, he started to talk to me in school; I started to go to parties for one reason, to make sure was okay and wasn't hurt. I was like a personal bodyguard, but it was weird how protective I was.

I mean, some girl was all over him and as I watched him flirt back I couldn't help but walk over and pull him away from her and hold him close, away from everyone. I didn't know what was wrong with me, but Kenny didn't complain, he seemed to enjoy the constant attention I was giving him. But, one day last week everything changed.

As usual, I was watching him at Token's birthday party, but he was acting very weirdly around me. He was following me around, standing very close, and I can even say flirting with me. Kept winking, touching my arm and by the time the police showed up I was extremely confused. So, as usual we walked home in the silent night, rustling leaves the only noise for miles around, besides the sounds of our converse hitting the icy pavement below. When we finally got back into the warmth of my home, I once again took Kenny to my room sitting him down on my bed and beginning to remove his shoes, but for once he wasn't already asleep.

Remember his jacket? The one I found in the dumpster, his old orange jacket. It was sat on my chair, I had washed it because it smelled pretty bad, I got my mom to sow it up too since it was ripped. It did kinda look brand new, the orange was bright and with no holes in it, it didn't look worn out. Kenny was staring it, his eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly open as I pulled off his shoes throwing them to the side and sighing. As I looked up to his face, he looked to me for a moment, his eyes were looking straight into mine with a shock look on his face. Reaching over towards the jacket, I picked it up and handed it to him, his eyes still wide as he took his old jacket into his rough hands.

"Where did you get this..." He whispered, looking up to me with glistening eyes.

"Dumpster, where else" I shrugged getting a can of coke and opening it, sipping it as I watched him stare at the coat with a look of shock pasted on his face. After a few moments, he smiled wide to me and began to pull off Clyde's old jacket and tug on his own smelling it. He looked real cute doing that, like a kid who had just got back that big lolly, cherishing the moment before they gobbled it down. I walked over to the bed and sat next to him, I'm not really sure why but I'm fucking glad I did.

"Thanks Craig" He whispered, leaning close to me, his arm on my side as he began to lean close to my face, at first I wondered what the hell was he doing, I mean I didn't expect him to move this close. But, I didn't get why my heart was hammering against my chest ready to burst out at any moment, or why I was breathing much faster, or why I was bright red at the sudden closeness. Kenny didn't seem too bothered, his eyes were connected to mine and a smirk was fresh on his lips. And then it happened, one of the best moments in my life so far.

_He kissed me_


End file.
